The Devil's Alphabet
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: DM/BL. An alphabetical list of the life and love of Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Contains odd pairings and non-descript violence.


_The Devil's Alphabet _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything resembling it. I'm poor, so don't sue me!

Warning: This is response to a challenge, so don't expect it to be great. It is AU, alternate universe, as in Voldemort wins, Barty Crouch, Jr. and other killed off people are still alive, and canon pairings do not apply. Also, it skips around in time, from before Draco was born to years after both Draco and Bellatrix die. So, enjoy the Draco/Bellatrix-ness of it all. It also contains bad English grammar. My poor English teacher, she would be so ashamed. Also, this is a series of drabbles, but, since I'm the laziest excuse for a white woman on the planet, it's posted like a one-shot. Enjoy!

A is for Anarchy

Draco couldn't help thinking she looked beautiful like that, curls bouncing and eyes shining, as she destroyed everything in her path.

B is for Bludgeon

Draco stabbed the pretty female Auror through her heart. "I liked you, Pansy, I really did, but no one touches my wife."

C is for Castrate

Draco watched how Rudolphus kissed his aunt, holding her gently and being so sweet. He had never wanted the chance to castrate someone so much in his entire life. Ever.

D is for Damned

"We are truly damned, aren't we, dearest Draco," she whispered, holding her second husband tight. "Yes," he replied, holding her as tight as he could, "but we are at least damned together."

E is for Evil

Everyone always said that Bellatrix Lestrange was evil. Maybe she was, Draco mused, but, hey, at least she was pretty.

F is for Frostbite

"I'm cold, Draco dearest," she said, looking up at her fiancée and fluttering her eyelashes innocently. Draco sighed, pulling the covers over the both of them and commenced cuddling with the mentally unbalanced woman he loved so dearly.

G is for Genocide

Muggles surrounded the two Death-Eaters, waving guns, knives, pitchforks, and flaming torches, screaming about wizard-kind and how they will now all perish. Draco Lucius Malfoy simply held his wife and kissed her forehead, as their world began to burn.

H is for Holocaust

The world mourned as seemingly all of Great Britain sunk as an enormous tsunami hit it. Meanwhile, in the heart of London, Draco picked up Bellatrix and spun her around. He held her as they both breathed in the sweet smell of victory. Voldemort had won.

I is for Infedel

Draco's fingers clenched as the others mocked Bellatrix for her niece's marriage to that traitorous half-blood, Marcus Flint. She did not control Nymphadora, he seethed silently, and she did not deserve the dishonor that came with her.

J is for Justice

Bellatrix Malfoy stared as her beloved husband, her dearest Draco, was tied to a stake, as she was. As the torch set aflame the wood and the smoke began to rise, she knew that justice burned.

K is for Killer

He simply stared at the body of his former headmaster, whose eyes were now losing their color. Bellatrix held him gently, but he barely felt her embrace. Even love didn't overshadow a killer's guilt.

L is for Lies

She lied to Rudolphus about a lot of things. She lied about how much she had eaten, how much she had been resting, and how well she was feeling. But her biggest lie was about Trinity's father. Because it most certainly was not him.

M is for Murder

_Murder_ was such a strong word. Bellatrix didn't like to call it _murder_. She preferred for it to be called _casting away_. For she was _casting away_ her old life with Rudolphus, and beginning a new one with her daughter and her dearest Draco.

N is for Nix

The Dark Lord merely observed as Bellatrix Lestrange murdered her husband in cold blood. He simply shook his head. Rudolphus was so useful, so why did Lestrange nix him?

O is for Omen

When the Order of the Phoenix raided the Death-Eater's camp in Birmingham, or, rather, where Birmingham used to be, they were horrified to discover an infant girl with pale hair and skin, and striking blue-violet eyes. This was an omen they were hoping to never find.

P is for Perjury

"No, your honors, I did kill Rudolphus Lestrange, not Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange," Draco said, in reply to the questioning during the trial of the murder of Rudolphus Thomas Lestrange. They'll believe me, Draco thought ruefully, but, at least, Bella will be free.

Q is for Quintessential Envy

Bellatrix stared as her nephew flirted with that cow, that Pansy Parkinson. She scowled deeply as Draco slid his hand down her arm to that whore's hand, clutching it. Bellatrix's scowl lightened slightly as she thought of how the world would soon know the truth about her and Draco. However, she would merely watch, for now. And wait.

R is for Rorschach

Bellatrix Black glared at her psychiatrist as he waved cards with ink blots on them in her face. She wanted to bite him, hard enough to draw blood, but she instead concentrated on her fantasies of a tall, pale stranger that liked to take over her mind, making her think of nothing but him. The reason she was sent her. Her darling, perfect love.

S is for Sniper

Terry Boot set the sight on his gun on Bellatrix Malfoy, Death-Eater murderess extraordinaire. She was in the crosshairs, and he was about to pull the trigger, when she turned around. She was nursing a newborn child. Terry stared owlishly for a moment and, sighing, lowered his weapon. Even though she was a Death-Eater, he would not murder a mother.

T is for Thorns

Trinity Rose Malfoy stared at her reflection in the mirror. Twenty years of age, yet she had seen enough for lifetimes. Deep, striking blue-violet eyes, pale skin, and nearly white hair, she was quite exotic looking. She wore a simple dark green cloak, with Slytherin's necklace and a silver bracelet that was outlined with rose thorns, sharp ones that dug into her wrist and were just millimeters shy of her veins. She looked in the mirror one last time, then turned and rushed out of the room. She was ready for war.

U is for Unbalanced

Bellatrix Lestrange was staring out the window. Rudolphus sighed at his newly-wed wife, wondering where her strange fascinations came from. The moon, wolves, dragons, veelas, Quidditch, all sorts of things that a pure-blood woman like her should have absolutely no interest in. Truly, he thought, and her obsession with her infant nephew was the most disturbing of these. He could have sworn his mentally unbalanced wife had called the boy, "her darling Draco".

V is for Vision

Luna Lovegood stared ahead, very blankly, it seemed, to the rest of her classmates. But for Luna, she was seeing something, something that would change everything. She saw that Slytherin boy, Draco Malfoy, and a madwoman named Bella. They were in love. Then, they burned. Something was born from the unholy union, however, a phoenix-child. The phoenix knew the secrets of fire, of life! Then, Luna was suddenly back in her Herbology class. She could see no more.

W is for Wildfire

Bellatrix watched as Hagrid's hut was destroyed in a sudden burst of flames. She was grinning manically, staring as the flames engulfed the building. Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. She responded back, honestly, how could fire compare to this?

X is for Xenophobia

Draco and Bellatrix watched as a thin man dragged them to their end. He had green skin, no visible nose or ears, antennae, and large, slightly protruding red eyes. The couple stared at each other, enveloped in the irony of the situation. The man so obviously wasn't human, so how could the Muggles discover them and not notice him?

Y is for Yin and Yang

She could never remember what Yin stood for and what Yang stood for. Whatever it was, Malfoy and Lestrange were it, thought Cho as she watched them cuddle across the room.

Z is for Zodiac Killer

Bellatrix whimpered as she watched that Muggle documentary at Barty's house. She didn't know why he even owned that Muggle device! As it was, she watched as they showed the bodies of the victims. Later that night, she insisted on sleeping with the lights on. Draco sighed, wondering what he didn't do for this woman.

So, that's it. By the way, A and W are the same event, just from a different perspective.

So, read and review!

Word Count according to Microsoft Word 2007 : 1,441


End file.
